


m a y t h e c h a o s b e g i n

by aseyaseyakiya



Series: Stupid for You (and by "you" i mean my HS au) [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, alison and mike are siblings in this one to make writing easier, also The Captain is a nickname and everyone just rolls w/ it, also i’m sorry if i made pat a lil ooc, but the rest is the same!, group chat + high school au leggo, julian is Still A Bastard, so unfortunately no cute alison/mike moments :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseyaseyakiya/pseuds/aseyaseyakiya
Summary: it’s a ghosts high school group chat auwhat could pOSSIBLy go wrong
Series: Stupid for You (and by "you" i mean my HS au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947502
Comments: 48
Kudos: 70





	1. day #1 shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts?? In MY gc?? More Likely Than You Think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936556) by [TisBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee). 



> i’m sorry if this isn’t very funny this is my first gc au :’)

**[Alison Cooper** added **Mike Cooper** and **Patrick** to **i don’t have enough braincells for this shit]**

 **Patrick:** alison no

 **Alison Cooper:** alison yes  
i’m bored af

 **Patrick:** we just started class tho  
like 5 minutes ago

 **Alison Cooper:** your point?

 **Patrick:** you shouldn’t be texting in class??

 **Alison Cooper:** invalid???  
you’re texting too????  
also we’re technically allowed to use our phones rn?????

 **Patrick:** okay fair  
but still

 **Mike Cooper:** guys keep qUiet my phone’s going off 

**Alison Cooper:** then mute it ye fool  
don’t make me feel bad

**[Patrick** changed **Mike Cooper** ’s name to **ye fool]**

**ye fool:** #rude

 **Patrick:** be greatful for having the first nickname

 **ye fool:** yes but i didn’t want it now did i

 **Alison Cooper:** this is boring i’m gonna add the rest 

**Patrick:** good then i’ll have cap and fanny to back me up

 **Alison Cooper:** fuck you too

**[Alison Cooper** added **Robin, Humphrey, Mary, Thomas Thorne, Katherine, Fanny Button, The Captain** and **Julian Fawcett]**

**Alison Cooper:** welcome gang

 **Mike Cooper:** never say that again

 **Alison Cooper:** gang

 **Mike Cooper:** blocked

 **The Captain:** why does this exist

 **Patrick:** alison got bored

 **Fanny Button:** So she decided to be a delinquent?

 **Alison Cooper:** aight no need to be rude

 **Julian Fawcett:** yes and besides that’s my job  
speaking of which  
@Thomas could you tell Cap to pick up that pen on the floor

 **Thomas Thorne:** do it yourself

 **Julian Fawcett:** i am across the room does it look like i’m in a position to do that

 **Thomas Thorne:** fine  
JULIAN WHAT THE HELL

 **Fanny Button:** _LANGUAGE_  
BUT YES WHAT THE H*LL FAWCETT

 **Julian Fawcett:** hey its funny

 **Mary:** NO ITS NOT

 **Robin:** okay what on Earth just happened

 **Humphrey:** Yes I’d like to know why I can hear Mary throwing a bitch fit from 3 classes away

 **Katherine:** okay everyone’s laughing a bit too hard  
so i’d like to inform you that Julian pranked Cap  
except that it ended up on Mary

 **Patrick:** tf how

 **Julian Fawcett:** i can answer seeing that i’ve been kicked out

 **Katherine:** oh dear  
it’s our first day back in school julian why

 **Julian Fawcett:** lmao for the lolz  
anyways  
yes i planned on pranking cap  
but in my defence it was supposed to be ice cubes raining down on him

 **The Captain:** ur an fucke

 **Alison Cooper:** JULIAN I’M SCREAMING WHY

 **Julian Fawcett:** bitch needed to chill out

 **Patrick:** chaotic evil  
but why

 **The Captain:** STOP OVERREACTING  
I TOLD YOU TO STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME LAUGH IN CLASS YOU WERE BEING ANNOYING AS SHIT

 **Julian Fawcett:** yes well i don’t see why you’re complaining  
it didn’t even fall on you

 **Mary:** YES JULIAN I THINK EVERYONE KNOWS THAT  
THE MELTED ICE WATER FELL ON ME AND EVERYTHING I OWN

 **Katherine:** well your papers were saved  
most of them  
i think

 **Mary:** so you have no idea

 **Katherine:** that would be correct

 **Robin:** IM-  
juLIAN NO

 **Humphrey:** juLIAN WHY

 **Julian Fawcett:** yes well i forgot that ice melts quickly 

**Alison Cooper:** you...forgot…...that ice……...melts

 **Robin:** jfc i’m snorting why  
also Humphrey is literally laughing so hard rn this is equally funny to watch as julian’s idiocy

 **Patrick:** forget chaotic evil  
he’s chaotic dumbass

**[Alison Cooper** changed **Julian Fawcett’s** name to **chaotic dumbass]**

**chaotic dumbass:** much obliged. 

**Fanny Button:** You deserve it

 **chaotic dumbass:** gr8

 **Thomas Thorne:** i’m still laughing so hard at the fact that Julian forgot that ice melts

 **chaotic dumbass:** shut up thomas you literally didn’t notice that you were wearing your shoes on the wrong feet for the whole day yesterday

 **Katherine:** WHAT IM CACKLING

 **Thomas Thorne:** hE Y  
I WAS TIRED YOU WAZZOCK

 **Fanny Button:** what’s a wazzock

 **Thomas Thorne:** idk but pat says it

 **Patrick:** ah yes  
it’s just a replacement for insults  
i think

 **ye fool:** i see this chat is shaping up to be Cursed™️  
should be fun

 **Robin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Alison Cooper:** ominous

 **Fanny Button:** Yes, much like the threat of Mary slapping Julian in the face

 **Katherine:** or nuclear war

 **ye fool:** seems like the same things to me really

 **chaotic dumbass:** now that’s what i call rude

 **Mary:** i’m coming for you fawcett

 **The Captain:** wait for me i need to kick his ass

 **chaotic dumbass:** :(

 **Fanny Button:** Rudeness that cannot be counted on one’s fingers, or measured in one’s heart! Captain, LANGUAGE!

 **Humphrey:** indeed  
that would have sounded much more hilarious in Elizabethan english

 **Patrick:** you better watch out  
You Better Watch Out  
YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

Y O U B E T T E R W A T C H O U T

 **Katherine:** please don’t cause a scene when you find julian

 **ye fool:** ^^  
yeah i don’t think it’s a good idea to get suspended during the first week of school

 **Thomas Thorne:** this is going to be an interesting ride


	2. satan’s daddy and quill boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look an update  
> also am i bullying julian too much

**The Captain:** i swear to fucking god who thought that it was a good idea to lump julian, mary, thomas and fanny in the same lit class as me  
they are driving me CRAZY.

 **Mary:** B L A S P H E M Y  
A P O L O G I S E T O T H E G O O D L O R D

 **Alison Cooper:** wdym  
also @chaotic dumbass how’s your ass

 **chaotic dumbass** : fine  
oh wait you mean after mary kicked it  
yeah it’s okay

 **Fanny Button:** Julian no.

 **chaotic dumbass:** julian yes

 **Mary:** damn i was actually looking to dislocate your entire hip  
how are you so resistant to being kicked-  
actually no don’t answer that

 **chaotic dumbass:** ;)

 **Robin:** hah 

**Humphrey:** Don’t encourage him  
As funny as that is

 **The Captain:** don’t  
and Alison, by that i mean they are lITERALLY BEING LITTLE CHILDREN  
and also @Mary ? no.

 **Mary** : >:(  
thou shalt be condemnéd to hell

 **Fanny Button:** No more so than Julian shall be!

 **Humphrey:** :O  
Damn why so salty today

 **Thomas Thorne:** i assume by “today” you mean “everyday” ?

 **Robin:** i’m snorting why y’all so salty today

 **Thomas Thorne:** i’m not salty i’m just tired

 **Pat:** but you’re always tired 

**Thomas Thorne:** yes but i didn’t have my morning coffee today

 **Pat:** how does that change things

 **Thomas Thorne:** it means i’m less grouchy  
i think

 **Katherine:** anywho  
Cap  
perhaps try ignoring them?

 **The Captain:** easy for you to say Kitty  
you’re not seated in the mIDDLE OF THEM.  
also my phone keeps correcting Katherine to Kitty?  
?????

 **Patrick:** aw :)  
that’s a lovely name

 **Katherine:** :D

[ **Katherine** changed their nickname to **Kitty** ]

**The Captain:** well that solves that particular problem  
but the rest are still being aNNOYING

 **ye fool** : oh calm down cap  
it can’t be that bad

 **The Captain** : oh really Michael?  
well i’ll have you know that  
a- Thorne’s writing with a quill pen and not listening when the teacher’s told him to stop

 **Thomas Thorne:** AND I SHALL CONTINUE TO DO SO  
THE CAD CAN TELL ME OFF ‘TILL THE COWS COME HOME  
BUT I SHALL NOT LISTEN

 **Mary:** good lord calm down quill boi

 **Robin** : hah quill boi

**[Robin** changed **Thomas Thorne** ’s name to **quill boi]**

**quill boi** : thank you that’s totally what i wanted  
also mary you and i both know that i am perfectly calm

 **Mary:** that’s true

 **The Captain** : b- Fawcett keeps making snide comments about Tybalt 

**Patrick:** well he _is_ horrid

 **The Captain** : yes but he needn’t do it out loud now does he?  
anyway i’m not done  
c- Fanny keeps smacking Julian upside the head every 1 minute

 **Kitty:** why on earth-  
Fanny what did he do to you

 **Fanny Button:** Breathed near me.

 **Alison Cooper:** jeez what a bitch  
but fr tho what did he do to you???

 **Fanny Button:** Oh you know, being the literal devil.  
As usual.

 **chaotic dumbass:** hey now  
i did no such thing do deserve that title

 **Fanny Button** : Well Fawcett, I don’t know if you remember, but I say this because you pranked me by replacing all of my stationery with tree branches, and then holding the rest of them hostage until I admitted that I was being a “braggy bethanie” 

**Robin:** hah i remember that  
that was a fun day

 **Kitty** : Julian no why

 **ye fool:** okay he did _what_  
why-

 **chaotic dumbass:** because Button  
you were bragging about how you can write beautifully with “absolutely anything”

 **Patrick** : well that’s not very nice either

 **The Captain:** true  
but that does not mean that Julian had the permission to be literal satan

 **Alison Cooper:** oh please  
he isn’t satan

 **chaotic dumbass:** why thank you Alison

 **Alison Cooper:** he’s satan’s daddy  
aka worse than satan himself

 **chaotic dumbass** : you know it ;)

 **Fanny Button:** Why must you pollute the chat with your dirty ways.

 **Patrick:** oh drop it fanny  
also nice one Ali 

**Humphrey** : ALISON I NEARLY CHOKED  
WHY

 **The Captain:** aMAZON  
*alison i am so sorry  
i cannot type 

**Robin:** HAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHH AMAZON

 **Alison Cooper:** don’t  
you  
dare

**[ye fool** changed **Alison Cooper** ’s name to **amazon]**

**amazon** : MICHAEL CHANGE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW

 **ye fool** : as the good lord once said: no

 **Patrick** : sorry amazon but it had to be done

 **Humphrey** : yeah amazon  
don’t lose your head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character poll!  
> who should be bullied next >:)


	3. breadlyn 9-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which julian burns things and the lads have 2am discourse about bread

**quill boi:** you think we can ever recreate those sugar quills from harry potter that you can also write with

**The Captain:** thorne why on earth are you thinking about sugar quills at 2am in the morning

**quill boi** : because i want a fucking sugar quill duh Cap  
what else am i supposed to do at this time

**The Captain** : sleep??

**chaotic dumbass** : cap stop acting like you’re any better  
you were texting me about someshit just a minute ago

**Mary** : what’s everyone doing awake at ass o’clock

**Fanny Button** : Yes I’d quite like to know why you lot decided to summon me via notifs.

**amazon** : “ass o’clock” mary are you okay it’s 2 

**Mary** : any time past 12:45am is ass o’clock

**amazon** : why tho

**Mary** : i wouldn’t know now would i alison  
does it look like i’m the goddess of time to know this

**Humphrey** : Yes   
Also good very irritatingly early morning you insomniacs

[ **Humphrey** changed **Mary** ’s name to **goddess of time** ]

**goddess of time** : aw nice i’ve always wanted to be an ethereal being 

**The Captain** : lovely  
and julian it wasn’t someshit  
it was the bloody homework   
that YOU needed 

**chaotic dumbass** : oh  
i’m sorry, thanks

**Robin** : WHAT IS THIS?!  
THE ELUSIVE CHAOTIC DUMBASS BEING NICE?!?!

**Fanny Button** : There is singing in the streets!

**Kitty** : why is everyone awake good morning?  
oh!  
WELL DONE JULIAN!!  
wait people are singing in the streets?

**Fanny Button** : No, Kitty.  
No one’s singing in the street.

**chaotic dumbass** : :(  
i can be nice when i want to i’m not THAT mean

**Patrick** : wow how much have i missed?  
hello everyone

**amazon** : hello pat!

**Patrick** : hello ali!

**Robin** : aw  
nicknames  
wait do all of us have one?

**Kitty** : yes!! though the chat’s are funnier

[ **Kitty** changed **Patrick** ’s name to **Pat** ]

**Pat** : :D

**chaotic dumbass** : MY KITCHEN IS ON FIRE  
well the oven-stove thingy is BUT THERES STILL A FIRE

**Humphrey** : well that escalated quickly 

[ **quill boi** changed the chat name to the oven-stove thingy]

**Robin** : julian oh my _god_

**ye fool** : well now i _definitely_ have to stop reading from notifs  
how the flying FUCK.

**amazon** : oh my god i’m laughing so hard  
HOW

**ye fool** : alison be quiet mum and dad could hear how hard you’re laughing jfc

**amazon** : they’re across the hall they can’t hear me shut up

**chaotic dumbass** : okay fire’s out let me Explain™️  
i was baking bread but forgot the oven was on so i left to my room to text  
but then it burnt  
and i didn’t smell it  
so it caught fire

**Fanny Button** : Julian Fawcett, ladies and gentlemen.

**quill boi** : okay so let me get this straight  
you decided to bake bread at 2:30am for unknown reasons  
forgot the oven was on  
and then decided to tell the chat before putting it out  
how are you still alive

**chaotic dumbass** : i don’t know  
and it wasn’t for unknown reasons  
i was baking for the bake sale tomorrow 

**The Captain** : as opposed to baking at 5 or 6???

**chaotic dumbass** : well i was already up so

**goddess of time** : how did your parents not find out holy shit

**chaotic dumbass** : they’re not home  
business trip

**Kitty** : Julian! What bread were you baking

**chaotic dumbass** : the one made of a metric fuckton of butter and eggs  
ciabatta i think

**goddess of time** : no julian that would be brioche

**Pat** : wait what i thought brioche was the one that’s comes as a bun  
y’know like the one with flour sprinkled on top too

**goddess of time** : no pat that’d be sourdough

**The Captain** : so is that the kind of buns they sell at school

**goddess of time** : oh my god _no_  
that’s just normal white bread but baked as a bun

**Kitty** : WHAT  
i always thought that was cornbread

**goddess of time** : HOW  
CORNBREAD IS YELLOW

**quill boi** : SINCE WHEN  
ISNT THAT PRETZEL BREAD

**goddess of time** : NO WHAT THE HELL  
PRETZEL BREAD IS WHITE

**amazon** : hold on what about pumpernickel  
isn’t it basically rye 

**goddess of time** : GISJVKK&:&(&3,&J CK  
N O  
well kind of BUT MOSTLY NO  
PUMPERNICKEL IS FROM FUCKIN GERMANY BUT RYE ORIGINALLY CAME FROM EUROPE IN THE MIDDLE AGES 

**Fanny Button** : Wait hang on a minute!  
What about pita and naan bread?

**goddess of time** : ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU NUMBSKULLS  
CIABATTA IS MADE FROM WHEAT FLOUR, SALT, YEAST AND WATER AND ITS NICE QND CRISPY ON THE OUTSIDE  
BRIOCHE IS SOFT AND CAKEY BECAUSE ITS MADE UP OF A SHITTON OF BUTTER AND AND EGGS  
CORNBREAD IS SOFT TOO BUT THATS BECAUSE ITS MADE FROM CORNMEAL AND RELIES ON BAKING POWDER TO RISE  
PRETZEL BREAD IS NOT EVEN ACTUAL BREAD ITS JUST THE BASE THATS BREAD YOU DONT STICK SHIT BETWEEN IT  
PUMPERNICKEL ORIGINATED IN GERMANY AND ITS SWEET  
RYE ORIGINATED IN MIDDLE AGES EUROPE AND ITS TASTE AND TEXTURE AND COLOUR IS DEPENDENT ON THE INGREDIENTS   
PITA ORIGINATED IN MESOPOTAMIA IN 25000 BC AND YOU TURN IT INTO A WRAP   
NAAN IS INDIAN AND YOU DONT TURN IT INTO A WRAP  
AND IF ANY OF YOU EVER MIX THEM UP I WILL MURDER YOU

**The Captain** : alright mary calm down 

**Humphrey** : woah watch out

**quill boi** : what are you the bread police

**goddess of time** : damn right i am

**amazon** : yeah she runs a bread police station   
against all bread crimes

**Robin** : like brooklyn 9-9

**ye fool** : breadlyn 9-9

**Pat** : BREADLYN 9-9

**Kitty** : that sounds like a fun bakery name i like it

[ **quill boi** changed the group name to **breadlyn 9-9** ]

**quill boi** : and with that, good night, sleep deprived idiots


	4. Breadlyn 9-9 #2: electric boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! so a couple things:  
> 1\. i’m SO SO SORRY for updating late! my finals got in the way and i had no time to write a proper story :(   
> 2\. BUT! they’re ending tomorrow so be sure to expect an update to Una Familia and a new project sometime this month!  
> -  
> FINALLY I GET TO UNVEIL THIS: IM WRITING A HALLOWEEN UPDATE FOR THIS GC AU! it’ll go up on the 31st of October :D i hope y’all like this pre-update tho!

**goddess of time** : good morning precinct let’s get this bread  
but not yeet this wheat  
because it's bakesale time

**quill boi** : mary no what in the world

**Kitty** : mary are you okay

**goddess of time** : MARY YES  
i am EXCITED katherine  
i LOVE bake sales   
we have them EVERY YEAR and every year i get to sell the stuff i baked and prove my worth

**chaotic dumbass** : speaking of bake

**The Captain** : oh my god Mary run

**goddess of time** : calm down he doesn’t scare me  
he’s more scared of ME tbh

**chaotic dumbass** : okay shut up and let me say this

**ye fool** : are you not gonna rebut that? 

**chaotic dumbass** : no i’m just not gonna say anything about Mary

**Humphrey** : HA-FUCKING-HA JULIAN’S SCARED OF MARY

**chaotic dumbass** : NO I’M NOT HUMPHREY SH UT UP

**Kitty** : Always had an inkling

**chaotic dumbass** : WELL GET READY TO DELETE THAT INKLE BECAUSE IM NOT

**Pat** : can you lot behave?   
julian what was it that you wanted to ask

**amazon** : aw but i was enjoying that :(

**The Captain** : not to support julian here but quiet i want to know

**chaotic dumbass** : okay first off fuck off cap  
also thank you patrick   
anywho i was wondering  
is it possible to bake a loaf of bread over the bunsen burner in the lab

**Robin** : julian no

**The Captain** : JULIAN DO NOT

**amazon** : julian why…?

**chaotic dumbass** : ...nothing?? 

**ye fool** : ...whoever’s suspicious raise your hand

**quill boi** : michael i don’t think it’ll be possible to see the whole world raising their hands

**chaotic dumbass** : W O W  
i wasn’t even going to do anything that was LOW

**Kitty** : oh  
okay

**Robin** : OOF okay

**Pat** : okay that’s true  
julian? don’t.

**goddess of time** : honestly i’m just surprised he even _asked_ that question  
he’s stupid not a complete buffoon

**amazon** : those words mean the same thing tho

**ye fool** : i don’t think so??

**Kitty** : is buffoon even a real word

**quill boi** : no, alison  
correct, mike. sort of.   
and yes, kitty

**Humphrey** : Leave it to good ol quill boi to save the day

**ye fool** : what do you mean “sort of”

**quill boi** : i mean that they’re just degrees of the same definition  
“lacking in terms of wisdom/brains”

**goddess of time** : degrees   
temperature  
wait that means words have temperature

**Pat** : why does that make sense

**The Captain** : because the word degrees was mentioned first

**amazon** : and?? that’s important??

**The Captain** : psychology

**goddess of time** : bold of you to assume i understood that

**Robin** : bold of you to assume anyone understood that

**The Captain** : _weaklings_

**quill boi** : the hell happened here  
and is anyone else concerned that neither fanny nor julian are here

**amazon** : not particularly

**goddess of time** : this be a blessing on mankind

**Robin** : ditto

**ye fool** : what’s that

**amazon** : i think...agree?????

**Kitty** : with what

**amazon** : what?

**Kitty** : you just said agree

**amazon** : i’m???  
SO??

**quill boi** : what’re you agreeing with

**amazon** : i’m not agreeing with anything or anyone

**goddess of time** : but you just said agree  
what are you agreeing with

**ye fool** : she just said so????

**Kitty** : wait she _told_ us why she’s agreeing?

**amazon** : NO I SAID IM NOT AGREEING WITH ANYONE OR ANYTHING

**quill boi** : THEN WHY DID YOU SAY AGREE?!

**Kitty** : WHAT DOES DITTO MEAN

**The Captain** : i’m fucking sobbing why are you guys so stupid  
ditto=agree

**quill boi** : YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS EARLIER YKNOW

**The Captain** : nah it was too funny 

**Pat** : i am so glad i got to skip out on  
this madness

**Humphrey** : WELL GET PREPARED TO BE SUCKED INTO A NEW ONE THEN  
I HAVE NEWS FROM THE CRETIN

**chaotic dumbass** : FUCK OFF HUMPHREY CALLING PEOPLE CRETINS ATE MY THING

**Robin** : Calling People Cretins™️

[ **quill boi** changed the group name to **Calling People Cretins™️** ]

**ye fool** : People Cretins™️

**amazon** : only at your local ASDA

**chaotic dumbass** : HELLOOOO LISTEN TO JULIAN PLEASE THANKYOU

**quill boi** : what kind of narcissist refers to themselves in the third person

**chaotic dumbass** : THE ME KIND OF NARCISSIST NOW HUSH  
YOU KNOW HOW FANNY’S MISSING RIGHT?

**Pat** : ...julian what did you do

**chaotic dumbass** : I DIDNT DO ANYTHING  
ITS WHAT FANNY DID

**Fanny Button** : Julian H. Fawcett if you dare divulge anything…

**chaotic dumbass** : I DARE  
Y’ALL FANNY WAS MAKING A HALLOWEEN COSUTMEEEEE

**Fanny Button** : FAWCETT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.

**amazon** : okay 1. “y’all” okay  
AND 2. WHAT

**Pat** : USUALLY I REFUSE TO GET INVOLVED IN THESE SHENANIGANS  
BUT TEA

**The Captain** : okay this is _news_

**Fanny Button** : Why are all of you obsessed with this?

**chaotic dumbass** : OH MAN WHERE DO I BEGIN

**Humphrey** : Julian.  
What he’s trying to say is  
You’re too uptight for cHilDrEn’S aCtIvItIeS

**chaotic dumbass** : WHY DID YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME

**The Captain** : Julian can you stop shouting

**chaotic dumbass** : NAH I’M SORRY IT’S ANNOYING TO ME TOO BUT I ACCIDENTALLY JAMMED THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON  
LET ME TRY UNJAMMINg  
okay there

**ye fool** : a series of events

**Robin** : anywho! enough of making fun of her  
what’s your costume fanny?

**Fanny Button** : Well before that, I have a proposal.

**quill boi** : which is?

**Fanny Button** : I suggest we Trick-or-Treat as a group.  
We should dress up as ghosts…  
Who were stuck together in a mansion because of reasons.

**amazon** : oh my god  
that’s the single greatest idea

**ye fool** : it is but i don’t want to be a ghost  
IDEA  
MAYBE ALISON AND I COULD BE SIBLINGS WHO INHERITED THE HAUNTED HOUSE  
AND LIVE THERE NOW 

**amazon** : YES THATS GR8

**Pat** : sounds fun!!!!

**Kitty** : YES!! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN I’M EXCITED

**chaotic dumbass** : HELLZ YEA

**Humphrey** : aw yisssss

**quill boi** : i know EXACTLY what to wear >:)

**chaotic dumbass** : good idea and all but how the FUCK did fanny suddenly become the MVP here  
this has never happened to me

**The Captain** : thats because you don’t deserve it 

**chaotic dumbass** : quick q: are you fanny? no

**Fanny Button** : Because Julian  
You always do stupid things.  
This isn’t stupid.

**chaotic dumbass** : yeah that checks out


	5. idk mate i think we'd make GREAT ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! i hope your day's been spooktastic!!
> 
> what's your most #Juliancore moment?
> 
> note: the "-" later indicates a timeskip, after which the group splits in half to trick or treat
> 
> ALSO! Una Familia will be updated in the days to follow- unsure when, but soon (ish)! thank you for the patience!

**chaotic dumbass** : LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[ **chaotic dumbass** changed the group name to **BBC Ghosts** ]

**quill boi** : julian can you please calm down

**chaotic dumbass** : no i am EXCITE  
i have such a great fuckin costume y’all won’t believe it

**amazon** : sus but okay

**Pat** : julian wtf is “bbc ghosts”

**chaotic dumbass** : our show duh

**Fanny Button** : What on Earth-  
Why would we have a show?

**chaotic dumbass** : why _shouldn’t_ we

**The Captain** : swiftly moving on  
we’re all to meet at the cross junction at 1800 hours

**Kitty** : question

**The Captain** : that’s 6pm

**Kitty** : nevermind

**Pat** : which means all of us will have to leave soon/now

**quill boi** : anywho  
costumes  
because i need to know if mine is the best  
because it is

**Robin** : no mine is  
how can you beat a fuckin CAVEMAN

**quill boi** : I CAN BEAT A CAVEMAN WITH REGENCY POET WHO GOT SHOT  
wait how did you die 

**Robin** :...  
i may or may not have forgotten 

**The Captain** : oh ffs robin 

**Robin** : hey not MY fault if i forgot 

**goddess of time** : it’s be’s your brain’s fault 

**Fanny Button** : Which would technically make it your fault, Robin. 

**Robin** : no ❤️ 

**Humphrey** : Excuse me Thorne but i’d like to think that i’ve won this “”””contest””””  
Tell me how ypu can beat tudor who was beheaded  
I’ve literally drawn stitch marks on my neck. 

**quill boi** : dAMN YOUR EYES AND YOUR SENSE OF FASHION, SIR 

**The Captain** : STOP YELLING  
i think mine’s pretty nice  
repressed war captain with no visible marks of injury  
*depressed sorry typo 

**Kitty** : captain we do be twinning  
i’m a georgian lady with no signs of injury! 

**chaotic dumbass** : “typo” s q u a r e  
and anywho NO one can beat mine 

**The Captain** : piss off Fawcett 

**Pat** : well what is it? 

**chaotic dumbass** : :))  
: ) ) 

**amazon** : again: sus but okay 

**Pat** : julian what did you do 

**goddess of time** : ominous  
anywho i put the MOST effort into mine  
i’m a stuart peasant who got burnt at the stake on the accusation of being a witch 

**Fanny Button** : That’s...actually a really good idea. 

**Kitty** : so she made herself look charred? 

**amazon** : she has! mike & i are with her btw 

**ye fool** : mary’s really gone all out it’s AMAZING. 

**quill boi** : okay but i’d like to think that all of us put equal effort  
i mean, almost all of us are wearing period clothing 

**Pat** : that’s true  
alison, mike, and i aren’t 

**chaotic dumbass** : stop ignoring me  
i’m not wearing period clothing either 

**The Captain** : well that’s odd  
usually you don’t waste an opportunity to show off or be loud 

**Kitty** : JULIAN DO YOU NEED BURN CREAM 

**The Captain** : yes thank you katherine i know i’m great at this 

**chaotic dumbass** : aight fuck off  
and i haven’t missed _any_ opportunity ;) 

**goddess of time** : ...okay now you’re definitely sus 

**ye fool** : julian what did you do 

**Fanny Button** : Probably something stupid. 

**Pat** : so thomas, cap and i just watched someone set fire to a jack-o-lantern 

**Robin** : what the hell 

**Humphrey** : I mean they probably Pulled a Julian™️ because they weren’t paying attention 

**chaotic dumbass** : WOW that’s #low and #rude Humphrey 

**Humphrey** : But is it wrong? 

**chaotic dumbass** : fuck you too 

**Kitty** : so is Pulled a Julian™️ now something we use to say we fucked up big time thanks to our lack of brain cells 

**quill boi** : just managed to rip a shirt in half while wearing! probably not gonna wear one then.  
THATS what Pulled a Julian™️ should be used for 

**The Captain** : okay i know it’s freezing and all, but i’m gonna turn the a/c on either way  
update: so i may die of hypothermia. oh look mum bought ice cream.  
#Pulled A Julian™️ 

**Fanny Button** : I MADE SCISSORS OUT OF TWO KNIVES! #Pulled A Julian™️ 

**Kitty** : AHAHAHAHA 

**Pat** : i feel bad for laughing but this is literally Juliancore 

[ **ye fool** changed the group name to #Juliancore] 

**chaotic dumbass** : y’all are so mean  
11/10 Would Not Befriend Again /j 

**ye fool** : this night is truly shaping up to be cursed 

**Humphrey** : Well not as much as out chat 

**Pat** : true 

**Robin** : EVERYONE HURRY UP IM HERE AND JULIAN JUST ARRIVED AND HOLY SHIT  
THIS MINGHT BE THE MOST JULIANCORE THING EVER  
I CANNOT STOP LOOKING I-  
W H Y 

**Pat** : once again: that escalated quickly  
hold on i’m around the corner with the others 

**The Captain** : Julian what the fuck did you do 

**quill boi** : probably something dumb 

**chaotic dumbass** : are your saying my legs are dumb mr thorne? 

**Fanny Button** : Julian what does this have to do with your legs? 

**chaotic dumbass** : ;) 

**amazon** : once again, sus. 

**Kitty** : you know, we should play Among Us together at one point 

**Robin** : Would be fun!  
Julian will probably back into it to be the impostor everytime tho 

**Humphrey** : lol yea probably 

**ye fool** : i mean he has  
what’s to say he won’t in a private game 

**Fanny Button** : I remember that🙄  
Annoying prick! 

**Pat** : a wazzock, re- OH MY GOD  
OHMYGOD  
JULIAN NO 

**goddess of time** : so does that mean julian wins 

**Humphrey** : Mary not now  
But yeah 

\- 

**quill boi** : julian seriously why did you do that ffs 

**Fanny Button** : I have to avert my eyes, dear god! 

**chaotic dumbass** : yes i know my legs are great 

< **Robin** : you really deserve the chaotic in your nickname 

**chaotic dumbass** : lol thanks 

**The Captain** : honestly...good lord. 

**chaotic dumbass** : eyes up here, sweetie 

**amazon** : jULIAN NO. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment with your most #Pulled a Julian moment!


End file.
